fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Disney Chapter 2: Toonopia University
There was a long and tense silence after Penny spoke. A while later, Penny walked her suitcase up a flight of stairs into a room. The door was old and dusty, with a sign tacked on it that said "Do Not Enter". She pulled off the sign, and walked into the room. It was her room, from ten years ago. Penny had spent almost ten years of her life in a boarding school in a far off state. She was in the middle of her tenth year, when it abruptly closed. She could only remember her cousins, her older friends that she knew, and her father. She had made only one friend in the boarding school, but she had moved back to Brazil, where she was originally raised. "Why did it close?" Penny asked herself. "Why did it have to cast me back to this place?" After she said this, she slung her suitcase onto her bed, which, like the rest of the room, looked old and little kiddish. The only things she had in it were a pair of pajamas, a swimsuit, and a photo album. They all were the same: a maroon color with a gold logo. It was the colors of the school. The colors were also on her school uniform, which were the only other clothes she had. The clothes in her closet were too small for her, even too small for the triplets (if they would even be caught wearing them). They were outdated and old, with a few of them made Swiss cheese by moths. She sighed, and slumped onto her bed. A few minute later, she went out of her room, and walked into the dining room, where dinner was being served. She sat as close to her friends and cousins as possible, and as far away from her dad as she could. After dinner, she spent the rest of the night in her room, and eventually fell asleep. She ended up dreaming, but she couldn't see the dream. She could only hear voices. Voices that seemed familiar, but impossible for her to picture the faces. "What happened here?" "Is everyone alright?" "They're not responding. They're legally dead." "There's still a baby here!" "She's still alive!" "We need to get her to an orphanage!" The voices were interrupted by the sound of an alarm clock. It was an old and scratchy ringing noise from an outdated and slightly battered classic alarm clock. Penny shut it off, put her glasses on, and walked downstairs, where the others were eating breakfast. A small robot, only about the size of a doll, with a metal framework body, a light bulb for a head, and brown doll shoes was helping to serve the breakfast. He gave Penny a plate full of food, and she gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Little Helper." She said to the robot, and started to eat her food. Despite being the last one there, she was the first one to finish her food. She hastily took a shower, and was forced to borrow clothes from the others, due to the fact that her clothes didn't fit. She ended up with a pale green pair of Fenton's suit pants, a white t-shirt with an odd purple "DWD" logo from Launchpad, a dark blue vest from Gyro, and one of Donald's bow ties as a hair tie, which she pulled up into a ponytail. She wore her penny loafers from her school uniform as well. She then rummaged through her closet for a backpack, and only to come back with a small, cheap, and slightly out of date "Lunar Sailor" backpack from her childhood. After rushing down the stairs, and receiving a brown bagged lunch from Little Helper, she followed Donald and the triplets to the bus stop of Toonopia University, where all the elementary, middle, and high school students went. They were the only ones at the stop. For what seemed like forever, they waited, and the bus finally pulled up. The driver was a young adult with short blond hair, and wore a yellow t-shirt, black vest, grey shoes, white pants with a red patch, and a yellow and black flat cap with a name tag that said "BENNY" on it. "Hey, Don. Hue, Dew, Lou." The bus driver said in a New York accent, as the boys got on. Then he noticed Penny. "Well, who do we have here?" "Penny." Penny said, looking at the ground. "And I'm guessing you're Benny." "No, I'm Indiana Jones." Benny said sarcastically. Penny said nothing, and got on the bus, taking a lonely seat on the bus. No one sat next to her, so she just stared out the window, trying to remember the town, and talking to herself. "There's the old park. I remember that doughnut shop. There's the library, the old video store, and the…five boys in the alleyway!?!?!" She was about the question this, when the bus made a stop at the school. "Well, here we are: Toonopia University!" Benny said, as he opened the door for the kids to get out. As soon as he did, almost all of the students ran out of the bus, except for Penny, who walked out of the bus. "See you later, Penn!" Benny called, as Penny winced at the new nickname that was given to her. She walked into the school, and straight into the main office. Three adults were working there, two men and one woman. They all had grey hair, and grey suits. One of the men was small, slightly portly, and a messily put on suit. The other man was taller, slightly muscular, and had a sharp haircut. The woman looked older than the others, had medium length wavy hair, and a skirt instead of the pants that the men had. They were all in their own desks, working on computers. The woman was the first to notice Penny. "Ah, you must be Penelope Parita, am I right?" She asked. "Yes." Penny politely said. "You're father said that you'd be joining us here." The taller man said. "Here's your schedule." "Thank you." Penny said, accepting the schedule, and walking out of the office. "See ya later, dude!" The smaller man called out. "Hugo!" The other two snapped at him. As Penny left the office, she started to walk the halls, looking at her schedule to try and find the first class, ending up at room 108: Classic Literature. She walked into the room, and sat in the front row, in the first desk she could find. A boy, one that was a little older than her, and sitting to the right stared at her. He had long green hair, wore green pants, green shoes, and a tan shirt with long green sleeves decorated with half circles. The odd thing was, he had a fang jutting out of his upper lip, and the whites of his eyes were a bright yellow. "Sssssay, who do we have here?" the boy said, stretching out his "s" like a snake. "It'ssss a new girl. A sssscared little new girl!" "Who are you?" Penny said, slightly inching away. "Oh, pleasssse pardon my mannerssss. I'm Kahn." The boy said, trying to be polite. "Now, look me in the eyes…" "Oh, come off it, Kahn!" An eleven-year-old boy sitting on Penny's left said. He had long blonde hair that was neatly parted in the middle, but with a few stray strands on the top, and wore taupe pants, yellow shoes, and a brown leather jacket with a white collar and grey sleeves. His accent was Liverpuddilan. "You ssstay out of thissss, Fletcher!" Kahn called out to the other boy. "Thisssss issss between me and the new girl!" "Ah, you're just a bloomin' jerk!" Fletcher said. "Leave this little miss alone!" "You'll ssssssee. I'll get her ssssssoon!" Kahn said, and then turned away. "…Thanks." Penny said to Fletcher, extending her hand. "I'm Penny." "The name's Fletcher, and don't let that two-timin' jerk ever try to convince you." Fletcher said, shaking her hand. Pretty soon, the door swung open, and two men came into the room. One was slightly older, and had brown hair, plus a brown mustache. He wore a white collared shirt under a brown suit, with a green tie, and a blue deerstalker cap. The other one was a young adult, with black hair in a neat ponytail. He wore black pants, navy shoes, a navy long sleeved collared shirt, and rectangular pince-nez glasses. He sat down on a chair close to the teacher desk, while the other man sat down at the teacher's desk. He then grabbed a clipboard, and checked it, then eyed Penny. "You must be Miss Penelope Parita, am I right?" He said to Penny, in a British accent. "Yes." Penny said, trying to sound as polite as possible. "Welcome to the class." The younger man said, also with a British accent. "Thank you, sirs." Penny said. "Oh, please." The older man said. "You shall call us by our teaching names." "And those are?" Penny asked. "You shall call me Mr. Rattan, and my student teacher shall go as Barnett." He said. "Okay." Penny said, sounding slightly confused. "Anyways, who read the story that was assigned for last night?" Mr. Rattan asked the class, with silence returning. "Did anyone read the story?" "I did." Kahn said, raising his hand. "I found the sssstory riveting, with flawed charactersss, and classsssic American humor." "You just read notes on the book, didn't you?" Barnett asked, pulling off his glasses, and shaking them accusingly at Kahn. "Yesss, ssssir." Kahn said, looking embarrassed. "Well, did anyone read the story?" Mr. Rattan asked, to more silence. "Well then, you will read the rest of the book as homework. Except for you, Penny. You don't have to read the book." "What book is it?" Penny asked. "Huckleberry Finn." Barnett said. "Oh, that's okay." Penny said. "I read that book a few years ago." "Um…" Mr. Rattan said, with a loss of words, as the bell rang. Penny took her schedule and walked to her next class. Her first day at Toonopia University had started, and she could tell that it wouldn't be over soon. Category:ZootyCutie Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney